malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mosel
Sergeant Mosel was a heavy infantryman of the 9th Company, 8th Legion of the Malaz 14th Army.House of Chains, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB He was a typical mixed breed from Malaz City. Mosel was described as lean, with epicanthic folds in his eyes that spoke of Kanese blood. He wore his hair braided and cut finger-length in the fashion of Jakatakan pirates. He was younger than his fellow sergeant, Sobelone. Sergeant Tugg was bigger than both of them.House of Chains, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.848/849 The three had a threatening air about them that had less to do with size than attitude, and were similar enough in look that they could almost be siblings.House of Chains, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.713 Mosel was protective of the soldiers under his command, alsways vigilant for any notion that someone was mocking them. Known members of Mosel's squad *Corporal Harbyn *Flashwit *Mayfly *Taffo *Uru Hela In House of Chains Sobelone's squad was part of Adjunct Tavore Paran's punitive expedition against the Army of the Apocalypse. There had been a restructuring of the 8th Legion and soon after the army arrived at Raraku, several of the sergeants from those squads who would join the Marines of 9th Company dropped in on Strings to introduce themselves. Amongst them were Mosel and his fellow sergeants, Sobelone and Tugg.House of Chains, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.848 In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward to Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. Once the 14th Army reached the city's outskirts, Mosel and his squad decided to take revenge on the wagon whose dust they had eaten over many long miles. They bound and gagged the wagoner and the load crew in the long grass before proceeding to pry the wagon apart. Under Mosel's watchful eye, Flashwit and Mayfly pried the nails, studs, and fittings from the wagon's boards while Taffo and Uru Hela struggled with an axle.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.240-241 While they worked, they discussed Nefarias Bredd sightings with Bottle. Adjunct Tavore launched the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan by sending the army's sappers to breach the city's wall under the cover of night. First into the city were the Malazan marines, followed quickly by the heavy and medium infantry. Once inside the city, the Malazans immediately came under attack from swordsmen on the ground and archers in the buildings above them. Mosel's squad of heavies waded into the swordsmen just as Fiddler launched a cusser from his Crossbow into the windows of the building above them. The resulting explosion killed Harbyn and Taffo. An angry Mosel descended on Fiddler before the continued fighting pulled him away.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.291-292/295-296 In later fighting, Flashwit, Mayfly, and Uru Hela were depicted as fighting alongside Fiddler's squad, but Mosel was not mentioned. Fiddler later confirmed that Mosel was killed during the battle.The Bonehunters, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.525 Notes and references Category:Heavies Category:Males Category:Sergeants Category:Malazans Category:Bonehunters